knights_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Guild Wars
Guild Wars are wars on the Knights and Dragons game where guilds war against other guilds for fame and glory! The Guild War icon appears directly under the Quests icon on main screen. Guild Wars came to the iOS platform first. On July 29, a new banner appeared stating "A guild war descends in August. Prepare for glory!" The rules were posted the next day under the guild "Help" tab. After a few false alarms, the interface for Guild Wars was added on August 12 with an announcement that the first Guild War will start on August 16. The announcement confused a lot of players who thought that it was starting immediately and looked in vain for a way to declare war. The first Guild War was plagued with bugs. Some players were unable to enter the game at all, and many others crashed when attempting to participate in the war. After a few bug-fix updates, Gree launched a four hour mini-war to live-test the new code. Things went much better that time; lag was still a major problem, but the crashes appeared to have been mostly eliminated. iOS Guild Wars Android Guild Wars Guild Wars Walkthrough During guild wars, Guild recruitment and booting is frozen while the event is active. All officer rank promotion/demotion options are also locked. Single Attack – Costs 1 War Energy with no bonuses to ATK and DEF. Power Attack – Costs 4 War Energy with a 150% ATK and DEF bonus. War Energy replenishes at a rate of 1 every 25 minutes and can also be refilled by buying War Energy. If you start the battle before the first 10 minutes, expect to deal out 6 battles per session. If you win a particular battle, half of the earned points get added to your team as a bonus. For example, if we earned 5,000 points in that 1 hour and win, we would have a total of 7,500 as the final victory reward. If we lose, we still walk away with the 5,000 points. Battle Frenzy is a bonus effect that increases the amount of War Points gained by 20% for a period of time. Battle Frenzy may be triggered automatically during a single Guild Battle when both sides war points gets close. This generally occurs later in the battle. Once the 10 minute frenzy timer ends, the remaining timer will take over. All opposing guild members start "protected" by their Guild Sentinel. This means that all enemy knights are unavailable to be attacked until the Guild Sentinel has been killed. You can still attack the Guardian or Castle Gate while the Guild Sentinel is protecting their fellow members. Guild Sentinels start with a 50% DEF boost while protecting their guild's members. The bonus goes down 5% per battle. If it hits 20% or he/she gets killed, the sentinel can no longer guard their members. For this reason, starting a short time before each war, the sentinel rank is often assigned to the highest Defense bearing member regardless of gold contributions or war points. Guild Guardians act as an extra layer of defense. While a Guardian is alive, the opposing guild earn 25-70% less War Points. Attacking Guild Guardians yield War Points even if you don't defeat it. Defeating a Guardian gives an extra reward to the member that has inflicted the most damage once it's dead. lvl 1 guard = 3 Basic lvl 2 guard = 2-3 Uncommon / 2-3 rare lvl 3 guard = 2-3 Uncommon / 2-3 rare lvl 4 guard = 2-3 Rare armors lvl 5 guard = 1-2 Super Rare lvl 6 guard = 1 Ultra Rare / 1 Fusion Stone lvl 7 guard = 1 Fusion boost Common sense would dictate that if you are a lowly little commander who has few hundred attack and defense, don't go attacking the enemy's high ranking officers. Try taking on knights of your own ranking first. If you don't yield good results, then hit the gate for the rest of your energy points, and try the commanders of the next guild. The only time it may be helpful as a low stat member to attack a high sentinel is to take a very strong enemy sentinel's defense down by 5-10% especially if your guild's strong members are having trouble hurting a strong enemy sentinel, or, if the score is near tied, then it's better to grab a few hundred points from the gate for the win. Your contribution as a low level can make a big difference. For example, if you're a mid level player in the 30-50 range and have fought a commander, and he was very easy, please let the chat know so others know who to hit next. Also, if you got pummeled, other commanders will now know not to attack it. Of course, if you are so low in stats that you get pummeled by even a squirrel, you may not want to be part of this warning system, but, ultimately, you can see this info for yourself by looking at the battle logs and seeing who lost and won against your enemy since we all know the skill level of our own players. All purchased guardians can only be used once per battle. Even if they survive the battle, they will vanish. So unless you're expecting to face off against a top 10 guild, there is no need to upgrade to level 10. It's best to get several level 3-4 at 480k-820k gold, especially when a guild purchase quest cycles in. In the early ranks, even a level 3 should suffice. And as we go lower in the ranks to below 700, a level 4 may be an option if the bank has enough for the reminder of the war. Later on, once all the bonus upgrades are achieved and gold is aplenty, this won't be a concern. Before initiating a level 3+ guardian, be sure to have your knights equipped with the proper elements. It would be foolish to attack a Crimson Dragon with a spirit element gear to do 600 damage per hit and take 150 damage, when you could be attacking it with a water armor where you'd be doing 1200 damage and taking 75 damage. Find out if someone's in battle with a guardian. There is nothing more wasteful than unloading your 4 energy to make 300-600 points while a guardian is alive when you could have gotten 800-1,200 points by waiting for someone to kill the guardian first. All high leveled members of the Guild should go for the Guardian first and then attack the Sentinel. Try to coordinate the battles in order to maximize the points attained. Send out a message to Guild mates when planning to battle at a certain time. Then, once you take out the Guardian and Sentinel, send another message indicating that the Sentinel has fallen. Everyone should join and attack in a coordinated effort over that hour. This then gives everyone the best chance to contribute as many points through battles as possible. The higher the ranking enemy (e.g. Guild Sentinel, Guild Master, Guild Champion, High Commander, Commander), the more points you gain by beating that player. The enemy’s level may be a consideration as well. As you beat on the same opponent you get diminishing results. I also think your own level plays a big roll in it. For example, if I'm a level 100 who killed a level 50, I may not get as many points as if a level 50 kills a level 100. It's a shame we can't see our opponents level in war so I can test this theory. The Gate yields very few points and is not worth attacking unless you are a low level player that can't handle enemy players. If so, then just hit the gate. That should get you about 50-70 war points or so per battle. If you're strong enough to handle a low level guard, and it brings in as much points as a gate, focus on the guardian instead. Gauge yourself as you progress in levels to see what level guardian brings in the same average points as you would get from a gate. Even if you make 10-20 points less from a guardian than at a gate per battle, it may be worth it, especially if the guard has [tel:[tel:1000/35000 1000/35000 1000 1000/35000 1000]/35000] hp left where you can kill it doing your 1,000 damage to it in 4 battles and make 200 points. You will have saved a strong player 1 war energy that he/she could use to make 300 points elsewhere. You do not get drawn into battle; you must instead Declare War to initiate a contest. The game draws from a pool of other Guilds that recently Declared War and then matches your Guild against another (usually within 1-3 minutes). Communicating with your Guild before declaring war is a good idea to get maximum participation. Category:Gameplay Category:Event Category:Guild wars Category:Guild Category:Guilds